I Know You Hate Me
by thats absurd.I LOVE IT
Summary: The long awaited parody to TsukiNoKagura's Kiss Me Through The Phone is here! multi-chap KxT eventually
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- that's absurd.I LOVE IT does not own ANYTHING other than her life and piles of math homework. Therefore, she OBVIOUSLY doesn't own Dengeki Daisy :D

Okay, after being on hiatus for years (it seems to me at least) absurdity is back! This fic I plan to make multi-chap, and will (hopefully) release quite often. However, the chapters will be short, VERY short. Sorry about that!

(Trivia- The title comes from another of Soulja Boy's songs =D)

I Know You Hate Me

In an abandoned, empty classroom a slight girl punched at the buttons of her mobile phone.

_**DAISY**__**!!**_

Hearing a faint "crack" emitting from the depths of the device she paused momentarily. Remembering her knack for breaking things due to her inhuman strength she adjusted her finger pressure accordingly and continued.

**I ****KNOW**** who you are Daisy! And even batter…I ****KONW ****where you live! Gyahahaha! Yeah, thats right, be worried Daisy…or should I say kurosaki?**

Seeing the lazy bastard out of the corner of her eye she grimaced. While she was expected to do back-breaking work for him (and what's more- for FREE) he just goofed around, mostly sleeping and verbally abusing her.

"Stupid Kurosaki…go bald…and get lung cancer too you chain-smoker…" she muttered as diverted her attention back onto her phone screen.

**What do you think I am? SUTPID?!?! Yu seriously don't believe that you could fool me with your "I'm not Daisy, I'm ****tough and I dont care about you antics, did you?! I'm fed up with being your slave! go bald**

**From Teru (Pah! Who else would it be from doofus?)**

Feeling satisfied after her little rant, Teru read through her message, hoping to further release her pent-up anger. Instead, she found a plethora of mistakes, both spelling and grammatical. She felt frustration build up within her again.

"ARGH! This sort of petty retribution will never gratify me! I need something better than this! That stupid baldy will pay for what he did to me!"

Please review, or I may not get the constructive criticism needed to make my horrible writing style better! *cries in a corner*


	2. Chapter 2

Absurd signing in! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed though. Anyway, without a further ado, here is Chapter 2!

-

Last Chapter- _Feeling satisfied after her little rant, Teru read through her message, hoping to further release her pent-up anger. Instead, she found a plethora of mistakes, both spelling and grammatical. She felt frustration build up within her again. _

"_ARGH! This sort of petty retribution will never gratify me! I need something better than this! That stupid baldy will pay for what he did to me!"_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-The day before~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Kurosaki! I've finished weeding the garden beds! Can we go now?"

~Silence~

"…I've finished! Kurosaki?"

~Silence~

That's all Teru heard; silence. No grunt of approval (that she'd grown to love so much) or even a single demeaning insult! Besides the doleful birds, chirping innocently in what was left of the stripped deciduous trees, all was silent. Heck, she couldn't even see the signature cigarette smoke trail that followed him everywhere!

"That sneaky bastard. He wants to hide from me, huh? Leave all the work to me? THAT'S SLAVE LABOUR DAMNIT!"

She glanced around furtively, making sure that no one saw her outburst. Teru was already weird enough with her super geeky grades and family (or should she say lack of family?) situation; she certainly didn't need more rumours about her circulating around the school. Seeing nobody, she turned around back to her gardening gloves and shovel.

"Well screw him, I'm going home," she muttered as she stood up, gardening tools in hand.

As Teru walked out of the schools main entrance however, she stopped. Grimacing, she felt a wave of sick, horrible, action-provoking guilt hit her. She staggered back into the school, already regretting her sudden bout of concern for the janitor. She suddenly felt weary, the fight going on between heart and mind inside of her draining her of all her energy.

'Why should I wait for that asshole? It's not like he ever waits for me!'

'That's not true, and you know it!'

'Pssht, when's the last time he did anything whole-heartedly for me?'

'Think about all those times that he's saved you- taking care of you when you were sick, giving you moral support, getting you out of situations that you got yourself into in the first place!"

'Yeah?! Well, it's not like I asked him to or anything!" Teru's mind gave up on reasoning and started whinging.

'You may not have asked him, but you did ask Daisy', Teru's calm heart persuaded.

'Not always!' Her mind remained firm, refusing to give in to her feelings.

'But even when you didn't ask Daisy, you always wished for him to come and help you, you always wanted him to come save you.'

With that final trump card, Teru's mind deflated, and it was obvious who won this battle.

Teru sighed dramatically, frustration evident in the frown lines on her temple.

"Stupid betraying heart! Since when did you take that baldies side?!"

-

Thanks to the (few) people that reviewed. I really appreciate it! But I need more reviewers to feed my plot bunnies, so click that button!


End file.
